Until You're Mine
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Songfic oneshot! Miroku finally decides to tell Sango how he feels, then a demon attacks the village... Read to find out more.


**Hey! This is another songfic oneshot! I think this is my fav way to write now! ****J The song is Until Your Mine by Demi Lovato. This is a SangoXMiroku fanfic. One of my good friends has wanted me to write a MirorkuXSango fanfic and I'm finally doing it! It's kind of a redo of the episode when Miroku proposed to Sango, but different. It will switch POVs quite a bit, mostly Sango's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Miroku's POV.**

As we were traveling through a village, I thought to myself… When is the right time… I must tell Sango how I feel… **(A.N: Wow that's a change… Usually your looking at other woman when you pass through a village… Haha! Ok sorry, on with the story) **I'm telling her today!

**Sango's POV**

After we passed through a village, I wondered… That's strange, Miroku hasn't womanized any of the women in that village. Well not that it's a bad thing… Its just weird…

**Kagome's POV**

"Hey Inuyasha, do you notice Miroku's acting different today?" I whispered. "No, why?" Inuyasha asked. I sighed, "Never mind…"

**Sango's POV**

The sky grew dark, a large demon appeared. The villagers started panicking. I mounted Kirara. "Hiraikotsu!" I shouted as I threw it at the demon. It was about to hit the demon, but it reflected back towards me. "Sango, no! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled. However, the wind tunnel was gone…The Hiraikotsu hit me and I was flung off Kirara and was bleeding heavily and lost consciousness. "SANGO!" Miroku shouted and he caught me before I hit the ground. "Sango…" "Naraku's behind this, I know it! Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Yeah!" Inuyasha did the wind scar in sync with Kagome's sacred arrow and defeated the demon. "Sango! Is she ok Miroku?" Kagome asked. "She has lost a lot of blood…" Miroku said quietly. "Let's take her back to the village, I'll do what I can Miroku," Kagome said. "Thank you Kagome."

**Miroku's POV**

About two hours later Kagome healed all Sango's wounds, but she was still unconscious. Kagome and the other two left to stock up on herbs. I went over to where Sango was laying down. I sat next to her and held her. I sat there in silence. About five minutes later, she opened her eyes. "M-Miroku?" Sango said. "Sango…" She hugged me, "Thank you for saving me…" I hugged her back.

**Sango's POV**

Miroku said, "Sango, do you think you can walk?" "Yes I think so." "Can you follow me please?" he asked. I followed him, to the nearby lake on the outskirts of the village. He sat on the shoreline of the lake and I sat next to him.

_**My state of mind**_

_**Has finally got the best of me**_

_**I need you next to me**_

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked. "Ok, I don't know what you're going to say, but please hear me out."

_**I'll try to find a way that Ican get to youJust wanna get to you**_

_**The world I see is perfect now,you're all aroundWith you I can breatheUntil you're mine, I have to findA way to fill this hole insideI can't survive without you hereby my side**_

"Sango, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with… I love you deeply, if we make it out of this battle alive, will you live with me?" Miroku asked.

_**Until you're mine, not gonna be**_

_**Even close to completeI won't rest until you're mine**_

_**Mine...**_

_**Alone inside, I can only hear your voice**_

_**Ringing through the noise**_

_**Can't find my mind, keeps on coming back to you**_

_**Always back to you**_

_**Wanted something out of reach**_

_**It's killing me, you're all i see, yeah**_

Miroku… I hugged him, "Yes! I love you Miroku…"

_**Until you're mine, I have to find**_

_**A way to fill this hole insideI can't survive without you here by my side**_

_**Until you're mine, not gonna be**_

_** Even close to completeI won't rest until you're mine**_

_**Mine...Just stop wonderingIf we were meant to be**_

_**Forget about fate and just hold me**_

_**I'm ready to beginThe waiting has to end**_

_**Right now, todayI've gotta find a way**_

_**Mine...**_

_**Until you're**_

_**Mine...**_

"I love you too, Sango," Miroku said holding me.

_**Until you're mine, I have to find**_

_**A way to fill this hole inside**_

_**I can't survive without you here bymy side**_

_**Until you're mine, not gonna be**_

_**Even close to completeI won't rest until you're mine**_

_**Mine...**_

_**My state of mind, has finally got the best of me,**_

_**I need you next to me...**_

After a few minutes of silence Miroku carried me back to the village. When we got back, Kagome asked, "Hey, where were you two?" "Over by the lake," Miroku replied. Oh my gosh, I know what happened! Kagome thought to herself. She smiled at us, then we all went to sleep.

**My second songfic oneshot. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! Arigato!**


End file.
